Balance
by somedayisours
Summary: Because fire is hot and ice is cool that love it both and neither. Slight AU. OOCness.


Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or its characters. I am all so not making any sort of profit from this.

Balance

By: Rhiannon (somedayisours)

Summary: Because fire is hot and ice is cool that love it both and neither.

Warnings: Slight AU. OOCness.

Time: Starts before Elsa and Anna's parents leave on ship, and they don't die.

A/N: This wasn't originally planed to be a romance.

* * *

"Death, at last, shall spread its wings over all."  
- Book of Tyrael

* * *

When he arrives he smells of smoke and his clothes are anything but respectable. His hair is painted back with soot and his eyes are wild with fire. He doesn't smile, but opens his mouth, his words are short, but they are what Elsa knows her parents what to hear. He could have thanked them, said sorry, or he could have even cried, but he speaks with solemn honesty.

"There was only fire."

He doesn't speak until spoken to, he has no opinion, and he doesn't look anyone in the eyes. Submission. Elsa can see it, he is wrong and right in every way, but it's a broken submission. Like a dog beaten to obey, waiting to the right moment to strike. And like the dog, Elsa can see the anger, the fire that burns out of control.

He is a vicious, wild animal afraid and unsure, but plotting, biding his time until he can strike. Strike to the most dangerously painful way.

It's a chink in her armor, an intentional slip and she lets the ice travel across her skin and cool the air. Then suddenly there is another hand, fire dancing across the palm, burning blistering heat inches from consuming all hungrily. There is something holding it back, something gentle, kind and innocent and when Elsa looks from the fire to Hans's face she isn't the least bit shocked.

She smiles, and he smiles back.

They hold hands without gloves, for the first time.

* * *

It is a year after he comes to the kingdom that they kiss, gloveless hands touching skin, or at least what skin they allow themselves to show.

The moon is bright, and either burns or freezes, they are the perfect balance, and it's broken as quickly as it started.

The King's face is a cold mask, but his eyes speak louder than words. Elsa pulls on her gloves and Hans does the same, and the Prince bows before leaving. He doesn't move quickly and he looks black, and Elsa doesn't want him to leave.

It is when Elsa and her father are alone does he speak. He doesn't shout, or even raise his voice but it is thick with concern and worry.

"How do you know, that you can control it?"

Elsa doesn't need to think to answer, "I can trust him!"

"He knows?"

"I- yes."

* * *

It is two years when its love, and they kiss again like they have before, but the moon doesn't watch them. It's dark and everything is ice and fire and it is love.

"They will come for me." Hans whispers in the dark, and Elsa knows what he means because they are both monsters, but together no one can hurt them.

"Then we will fight."

"No." Hans says, and Elsa's first response is to argue, but before she can do so Hans speaks again, "I won't let them hurt you."

"I won't let them hurt you," Elsa counters, and ice fills her bones while fire fills Hans's and they promise to protect one another.

* * *

Its marriage and its like and dream, and they will never let go.

The all of Arendelle gathers to see their marriage, and they are safe and balanced because they have one-another. The kiss is a mixture of fire and ice, and Elsa can see her mother smile and her father's eyes shine, and she can't breathe because their love is true, and they are safe. Together forever.

And then she sees him.

She screams.

The arrow strikes true and Elsa can feel it like it pierced her instead of Hans. He doesn't go down but spins and sets his attacker aflame, the fire spilling out around the man. Then there is more, and the citizens scream, and Elsa remembers the night without the moon and the fire and ice.

_"I won't let them hurt you."_

And the archers raise their bows to shoot again and Elsa takes aim, Hans with her.

When they're done, Hans collapses and Elsa falls with him, holding him to her chest and sobs.

She can feel her father's eyes, and he understands.

"I love you." Hans last breathe with fire on his hands and bright in his heart Elsa feels the ice stir inside her chest, and they freeze.

* * *

Thank You for reading Balance.

Rhiannon (somedayisours)


End file.
